The 125th annual Hunger Games
by AnimeBuddy98
Summary: This story takes place in the point of view of Trax Cleaver, a 15 year old tribute from District 7. He was reaped to participate in the fifth quarter quell in which they take two boys from one district and two girls from the next. Trax will meet enemies and make allies, but will he have what it takes to stay alive? Rated M for violence and coarse language.
1. A Soul to be Perished

Okay...I know what you are thinking._ "What happened to Katniss and Peeta? What about what happened in the books?"_ but this story takes place as if the uprisings and stuff never happened in the second and third books. I am just taking the initial plot of the books for my story. Now please, enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Soul to be Perished**

The games are about to begin and I take one last glance at Lovrina, my stylist for the public appearances I made in the Capitol, as the glass cylinder encloses the gap between us. Most of the stylists in the Capitol are all freaks when it comes to fashion and book appointments for plastic surgery almost on a daily basis, but Lovrina is different. She is a bit older, but isn't afraid to let her wrinkles show. The only self-modifications she has are fake nails that she only wears to impress the public, and an artificial streak of silver in her soft chestnut hair. She claims that she always wanted the streak of silver, but her hair wasn't exactly going grey any time soon to make that happen.

Lovrina must have seen the initial look of terror in my eyes because she walks up to the glass and puts her hand against it, with an eerily comforting look on her face. I put my hand up to hers and she mouths the words "go get em'" before the metallic plate I am standing on begins to ascend and I am now slowly being lifted into the arena. My name is Trax Cleaver, I am fifteen years old and I hail from District 7 in the miserable country of Panem, and am now well on my way to fight for glory in the 100th annual Hunger Games. If you haven't guessed already, yes, this year is indeed a Quarter Quell. The special event for this year is that instead of sending one boy and girl from each District, they alternate sending two boys from District 1, then two girls from District 2, two boys from 3 and so it goes on. District 7 sent two boys this year and of course, I am one of them. Along with a terrifying eighteen year old, Ray, that is probably the one I am the most scared about running into in the arena. He is over six feet tall, crazy muscular and his expressionless face just screams " I'm going to kill you".

* * *

The darkness envelopes me as the glass tube takes me up through the earth to the destination of my eminent death. My eyes are already squinting as I prepare for the sun to burn my eyes out when I emerge into the arena, but it doesn't happen. I smell fresh air, so I open my eyes fully to see what kind of arena I am in, and see nothing but trees about fifty feet away. I am instantly confused but then realize that I am standing on my plate backwards. I turn around and see the mouth of the cornucopia spilling out weapons and supplies. There seems to be a ring of white backpacks surrounding the cornucopia, each backpack directly across from a tributes plate. Something doesn't seem quite right, and my attention goes to the sky. On the first day of the Games it is usually blazing hot with sun that would hurt your eyes just to keep them open, but today they're mixing things up. The weather is overcast with a chill in the air, and there's no doubt that we expect some rain later today. I guess the backpacks are going to keep us somewhat prepared for the upcoming rain.

* * *

To my right is an unfamiliar tribute, I think from 10, but I only recognize her because she is unnaturally short. Over to my left is a twelve year old girl that I remember being from District 4. Fear shoots through me as I remember about the other girl from that District, Titania. I know very well that Titania wants to kill me, pretty much just for getting an even score of 10 in our private training sessions. I have been catching dirty looks and scary glares from her ever since.

It finally dawns on me to pay attention to the clock that is counting down on the cornucopia. It is down to forty seconds, and I try searching for my weapon of choice in the mass of deadly and helpful items. I manage to spot an axe and a couple hatchets. Perfect. If I can get my hands on one of them then I won't be completely helpless out here. Five more seconds pass and I try looking for the girls from District 8 I met in the training centre that I made a pact with. I see one of them, Sophie, a few tributes to my left and but I can't seem to get her attention. The other girl, Bianca must be on the other side of the cornucopia, because I can't see her anywhere else. The clock is now down to 25 seconds. With each second that goes by, something tugs at my gut as I get into a running position. Some might say that it's stupid to get into the thick of things and possibly get yourself killed, but living through the bloodbath is just part one. After that you have to fend for yourself in the wild and that might be ten times more difficult.

I can't help but think about back home. Robin, my best friend who I lived with, must be devastated. Everybody at school always told me that she actually liked me, but I always shrugged it off. You know how kids are. But now, I kind of believe it. She was such an emotional wreck when we were saying good bye. I can't imagine what she will be like when the gong sounds. My mind is now racing as the time on the clock is rapidly descending.

_…15…14…13…_

_"Will I really stand a chance?"_

_…10…9…8…_

_"Why did it have to be me?"_

_…5…4…3…_

_"I can't do this…"_

I don't have time to think of anything else as the terrifying sound of the gong is to be sounded.


	2. Dreaded BloodBath

**Disclaimer:** Hunger games is not mine in any way, shape or form, so do not bring it up. It will only make me jealous and sad.

and also, I am sorry that my chapters are kind of short. Later I promise longer chapters when the characters start interacting with each other. Now, please read and enjoy:

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dreaded BloodBath**

The final two seconds of the countdown seem to paralyse me with fear and anticipation, but I manage to snap out of it just before the gong rings out. The adrenaline is already coursing through my veins as I sprint away from my plate and towards the mass of weaponry and objects within the range of white backpacks. Everybody else seems to be, and probably are, faster than I am, because people are already running around with their backpack and such. I however, am faster than the twelve year old to my left, so I immediately snatch up my backpack and body check her to the ground. She squeals with a thud as she trips over her own feet and I steel her backpack. I struggle to sling one over my shoulder as I frantically look for a hatchet. When I see one, I take a few running steps towards it, only to be knocked over by a brute force.

A guy is now sitting on my chest as I frantically kick my legs underneath him, trying to throw him off. I can't die. Not now. Not yet. A sadistic smile is placed on his face as he lifts the blood dripping knife in his hand right above my face. A strangled cry barely leaves my mouth just as the boy, I think from District 11, is about to thrust his blade downward and end my life. All of a sudden he grunts, as a splatter of blood hits my face. I am confused for a second when I see the spear shaft sticking out of his side. A mixture of relief, disbelief and terror envelopes my mind as a girl I remember from District 2 rips the spear out of his body which, now, collapses on top of me as she runs off to seek a new victim. Seriously? I was right there.

I don't waste another second to think about it as I shove his body off of mine and get up into a kneeling stance, putting both of my arms through the straps of one backpack and snatch the other one back up with my left hand. I once again look around for the hatchet, but this time it's gone. Someone took it. Now I bolt up and run around the pile of weapons, careful not to get in the way of any fighting tributes as I try to find another hatchet. At this point I'm starting to think that any weapon will be good enough, but if I want a chance at winning, I got to get my hands on a hatchet or even the axe that I saw earlier. As I am running, I am, once again knocked down by someone. This time, as soon as I am knocked down I manage to throw him off of me. This kid isn't nearly as big as the guy before. I even manage to prya large double bladed axe from his hands in the process, leaving him terrified and defenseless. How this wimp managed to get it, I don't know but when I lift it up to kill him, this time it is pried from my hands.

I fall backwards from the force and look back to see Ray, the other tribute from my District running into the woods with it, along with one of the many white backpacks and a black duffle bag. Anger and annoyance takes over me as I whip my head back over to the boy that attacked me, and watch him run away. Now I'm the defenseless one. I stand up and dash back into the fray, seeing and successfully grabbing a hatchet with my right hand. Mission accomplished. Now time to get out of here. I start running away from the cornucopia, praying that nobody is behind me, and glance to my sides when I remember about Sophie and Bianca. Did they make it? I whip around as I am surrounded by the constant sounds of battle cries and pain filled screams, searching for my allies. I see someone at the corner of my eye fleeing the bloodbath. My first thought is to dismiss the tribute, but the bow and arrow they are holding is what caught my attention.

The person has very short, dark brown hair and I know immediately it is Bianca. Her short stature shooting an arrow into the brawl, as we make eye contact for a split second. She immediately turns back and continues to escape into the woods. I snap back to reality as a girl runs past me. My gaze follows her and I start to hope that it's Sophie, but when I see that it isn't, I send my hatchet flying in her direction. The blade tears into her back, spraying blood into the air as her body falls to the ground, limp and lifeless. I run to her body and retrieve my hatchet, dodging a knife that flew in my direction as my hand grasped it. I am panicking and trembling like crazy as I run to the trees, not bothering to look back and see who threw the knife.

What have I done? I just killed an innocent teenage girl, I just escaped my death several times and now I am in the comfort of the woods as the tears start streaming through the blood and dirt on my face. I run, and run, and run. I can't stop because of the paranoia eating away at my brain, and my breath is running out do to my choked up sobs.

The games have begun. Now only one question stands in my mind. _"How long will I last?"_


	3. A found ally

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Hunger Games at all, but that doesn't mean I can't twist it however the fuck I want :3**

* * *

**Chapter 3: A found ally**

It takes me a little while to remember that there are cameras watching my every move, and quickly clench my teeth, trying to stop my weeping. I know that a crying boy running through the woods won't be as thrilling to watch as the bloodbath unfolding right at this moment, but I will get enough screen time for everyone to know that I am well alive and crying like the pussy that I am. I wipe away my remaining tears with the hand that is carrying a backpack and put on an angry face to show them that my emotional moment is over and now my head is back in the game.

A little ways to my right another tribute materializes into view. From what I can tell, it's a girl. She has a backpack but doesn't seem to have any weapons visible to me at this distance, so I think it's a relatively safe choice when I charge in her direction. She doesn't notice right away, but when she does, she comes head on at me and pulls the handle slightly sticking out of her backpack and reveals a pick-axe. Just fucking great.

I manage to hold up my hatchet and deflect the first blow from her pick, but she swings aside my weapon and shoulder checks me into a tree. I jerk my head to the side as she throws a punch that hits the tree, causing her to grunt with pain from the loud crackling that emitted from her knuckles. I hope for maybe a broken finger or two, but since she punched with her left hand it won't do me any good anyways. I cross my arms, lower my head and tackle her, making her stumble backwards and fall right on her ass. She is fast though, and immediately springs back up towards me with a scary battle cry, ready to plunge her pick into my chest. I can't move, not fast enough anyways, and I know I am done for as I make a huge flinch and close my eyes. I hear a sickening noise followed by a horrible gurgling sound and open my eyes to see the girl fall to the ground with an arrow sticking out of her neck.

"You're not going to last long with those reflexes" A voice says as I look into the direction it came from and see Bianca walking towards me.

"I'm just happy that you're alive" I say and step towards her. "Or else I would either dead or in a lot of pain right now." I say to her, earning me a light punch in the arm before we hug.

"How've you been?" I can hear the relief in her voice as she asks.

"Well, I've definitely been better" I tell her and can tell she can hear the relief in my words as well as we separate. "And is it just me, or did your hair grow out since a couple days ago?" I tease her and grab a partial-handful of her butch-style haircut. Bianca's relieved face instantly transforms into rage and I can tell she's going to punch me again when the cannon fires. At first we both just assume that it's supposed to signal the death of the girl that just attacked me, but it's followed by another one, and another one. Bianca and I look at each other and start to count them simultaneously. One…Two…Three…Four…

I find it hard to keep track in my mind, so I resort to using my fingers, which isn't much easier. The booms of the cannons finally stop and I am still trying to figure out how many it was. "Was that nine or ten?" I ask her and she looks at me like I am retarded.

"What are you, stupid? It was eleven. Didn't they teach you how to count in District 7?" She said rather dramatically and annoyed with my lack of counting.

"Oh come on, you know I have the attention span of a monkey on drugs. Counting isn't exactly my strong suit." I counter back making her chuckle.

"Well, I can't argue with that" Bianca said as she ripped her arrow out of the girl's neck and took her backpack. "We should get moving and try to find Sophie." And with that, she started walking deeper into the now humid woods.

My first thought is to ask if Sophie is alive for sure, but the she said it let me know that she didn't know the answer to that question. Instead I just nodded and caught up to her, following her as we start our journey as a team ready to take on the games and the rest of the tributes within them.

* * *

**If you enjoyed my story, even the slightest bit, be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Because I know this story hardly gets any views at all, and I haven't posted a chapter in a long time, so if you are one of the few that have read my last two chapters, let me make you a promise; It will only get better from here.**


End file.
